The Lost Experience clues/July 20
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#July 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake France 03 A new posting from Rachel Blake, confirming that she is alive, leads to a continuation of the previous videos. Links to Monster.com http://content.monster.com/archives/video/ discussion, thread. An imbedded link in the forum leads to Monster.com's celebrity advice videos http://content.monster.com/archives/video/. The last video is entitled "Can she trust him? He may hold the key," continuing the story. The video shows Rachel's conversation with the man in black who seemed to rescue her from her hotel. He reveals himself to be an IT worker for Hanso Foundation, doing Mittelwerk's dirty work by "erasing" things. He is disillusioned by his work and asks Rachel to blow the whistle on Hanso. He gives Rachel a key to an apartment shared by Hugh McIntyre and Darla Taft, telling her that she will find incriminating evidence there. He also suggests that Rachel's mother was the first to alert Rachel to the evils of Hanso and Mittelwerk, as well as implying that there is another secret that Rachel is keeping from her followers. Transcript of Video Continues from last post Man: Not on camera Miss Blake. Unless you want them to know who you really are. puts glassescam on and waits for the man to continue. Man: You have caused an awful lot of trouble for me. Rachel: Want to tell me who you are? M: Hanso Foundation. Tech support. R: I'm being terrorized by IT? M: I've worked for Mittelwerk a long time. I erase things. Bank accounts, e-mails, cell phones... people. R: Zander? Darla? M: No, that wasn't me. What happened to them was not by my hand. But I knew. And I've seen what you've been doing. I've been on to you ever since you've hacked the Hanso Foundation website. I came to your hotel room in Copenhagen to warn you Rachel. But you... R: You should have knocked. Why do YOU want to help ME? M: Because I don't want to be a part of it anymore. Because he wants me to help you. And... *Scrambled part* Now let's talk about you. I heard your mother died. Is she the one who told you? R: *Nods* M: Then I'm hoping I can trust you, with this. *Hands Rachel a key* R: What is this? M: I intercepted an e-mail. I kept it from Mittelwerk and his enforcers. Hugh and Darla had a flat. In St. Germain des Pres. You can find all your answers there. Tell the world Rachel, make a scandal. It's the only way to stop them. R: I, I don't understand, you have the access, why don't you tell everyone? M: Look at who I am. There's no one I can tell. You have a vested interest. But me... after this I'm gone, underground. Good luck Rachel. R: Hey wait, I just... Thank you. M: Don't, don't. I'm going to Hell. I'm just making sure Mittelwerk is there to keep me company. July 20